The More or Less Honest Truth
by Necessary Degree
Summary: AU. When they first met, he swore to protect her from any and everything. From bugs in the summertime to insane underground councils set on visions of a new world that didn't include him. Maybe it was best if she didn't know about the latter part.
1. Chapter 1

**4,010 words. Shoot me now.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Pop-Tarts, _Dexter_, anything else I forgot. Yup.**

* * *

_Four years old and full of excess energy, little Maka Albarn sprinted into her room, ending with a spectacular vault onto her bed using enough energy to fuel a small country for days. Squirming with enthusiasm, she knelt atop the colorful Beauty and the Beast bedspread she received that Christmas. Unlike other nights, Maka wasn't planning on wishing her Disney perfect family sweet dreams. Tonight, her Papa promised to read her a book of her choosing and nothing in her world could beat that._

_The radiant smile on her face dimmed in power and her blonde pigtails lost their bounce when she saw her Mama enter instead. "Where's Papa? He promised to read to me tonight." Large olive eyes stared expectantly as if she's use her mystical mom powers to disappear in a colorful puff of smoke and leave a goofily grinning Spirit in her place._

_Plopping herself down into the comfy chair at Maka's bedside, Kami offered her daughter a small apologetic smile. "Papa just go in, honey. He's tired and needs his rest."_

_Not wanting to be a baby about it, Maka brought back her radiant smile and regained her childish innocence in a burst of determined love. "Is Mama going to read to me instead?"_

_Kami was never one to be deceived by grins and giggles, she easily saw through Maka's smile. She bit back her discomfort in seeing her daughter put a show for her. The disappointment she felt towards Spirit was just as pressing; she would have to talk to him about his 'working' habits. Shaking her head of all negative emotions, Kami pulled a smirk to her face as she pretended to size Maka up. "Papa said you've bulldozed through all your books," she praised her daughter, "I can hardly believe you read the entire bookshelf!" Kami gestured over at the ceiling-to-floor bookshelf taking up half the wall space._

_"We wrecked through them twice!" A prideful look was plastered to Maka's face._

_"Is that so?" Kami asked with amazed disbelief in her voice. "In that case, would you be willing to settle with one of my stories instead?"_

_"Are they better than Papa's?" Maka questioned with suspicion evident in her voice and childish look._

_"But of course, I'm the one telling them!"_

_Eager to begin the story, Maka squirmed to get under her covers. Even in her flurry of movements her suspicion towards her mother was not lost. "I don't know, Papa's stories have princes that save princesses from the evil step-mommies and everyone lives happily ever after and falls in love."_

_Thinking for a moment, Kami tired to conjure up a way to sway Maka's feelings. "I have the perfect tale in mind, there are princes and princesses of the feudal sort and the fall in love and- no, I'll save the rest for later. You can be the judge of which you like."_

_"Okay, but what if I like Papa's better?"_

_"Then you like Papa's better." Kami answered with a finality that left no room for doubt in Maka's head. "I learned this one from Grandma who learned it from her mother and the line keeps going on from there. I guess the proper term would be to call it a family tradition passed down to the eldest daughter." She moved the chair forward until she was right at Maka's bedside._

_There was so much crowding Maka's little mind. She had an abundance of unasked question needing to be voiced! They would have to go unspoken for the time being. The opportunity to hear a story from her Mama's childhood was something Maka could never bring herself to pass up._

_Seeing that Maka wasn't going to speak anymore, Kami began her fable of archaic origin. "Once upon a time, during the start of the Kamakura period, _youkai_ and humans lived side by side as allies in war and friends in life."_

_"But what are _youkai_, Mama?" Little Maka interrupted with eyes wide at the term she had never heard of. Even at her young age, Maka would never pass up the chance to learn something new. Her Mama's first language was no exception to her law._

_Kami paused for a moment thinking of the easiest way to explain. "_Youkai_ are kind of like…" she struggled to find the right words to effectively translate without losing the true meaning. "They're like the monsters living under your bed." Seeing Maka's cringe and the almost silent squeak, she backtracked, still looking for better words. "No, they are nothing like those. Outside of Japan, they are called demons. They were created before our story takes place. _Youkai_ have been around since the beginning of time itself."_

_"That means they don't exist. Papa said monsters under beds and in closets were something parents make up when children misbehave."_

_"Honey, it's just a bed time story. Do you still want to hear the rest?"_

_Maka worried her bottom lip in an adorable pout but gave Kami a firm nod of the head in spite of the scary feeling in her tummy. It definitely wasn't because she was afraid of a bedtime story. If her Mama could handle it as a kid then so could she! They were just words, nothing a big girl like her couldn't take._

_Before she could change her mind about the monsters and _youkai_ she wasn't afraid of (she's a big girl, remember), Kami continued on with her story. "Once, long ago, humans and _youkai_ lived together peacefully. The young _tanuki_ and _ookami_ pups, raccoons and wolfs, would romp together in fields of poppies and pansies with the young human children. The _youkai_ and human adults would work as one in the shared fields of vegetables and rice paddies. Their times of singing and dancing lasted a full millennium before trouble was brought upon the two species." Kami leaned in closer as the real story began._

_"It was the night of the first millennium celebratory ball and the joyous mood of the people resonated from the southernmost edge of Okinawa to the frosty tip of Hokkaido. This was also the night that the newly appointed lord over the humans residing in central Japan, Keisuke, betrayed his long standing friend and ally, the _youkai_ lord, Masahiro._

_Lowering her voice, Kami leaned in closer to Maka with a small smile on her face. "Keisuke held a terrible secret, one that he knew acting upon could only bear trouble. As his mother told him all those years ago, when he found the love of his life, he should chase her to the ends of the islands and cherish her. How as he supposed to hold her close if she belonged to another?"_

_"Keisuke was in love with Fumiko, Masahiro's wife and mate." Kami held her finger up to her lips silencing the questions burning on Maka's lips. "Keisuke had been harboring these feelings since he was a child. While Keisuke aged into a young adult, Fumiko stayed the same in physical appearance. This was not uncommon among _youkai_, they aged with the will of their hearts."_

_"Emboldened by the brewed drinks they served the adults, Keisuke was determined to profess his undying love to Fumiko. The star speckled sky and the silent trees were the only witnesses to his confession. Much to his surprise, Fumiko returned his feelings. They shared a romantic kiss in the dark away from any fellow party-goers and straying eyes." While Maka gasped at the romantic love they held, Kami hid her bitter look behind closed eyes. The wrongdoings to the forbidden pair had yet to sink into her young mind._

* * *

Maka's hand shot from under the warm cocoon of her covers and smacked down harshly on the blaring time bomb masquerading as her alarm clock. The flipped switch assured her the safety of a silent Friday morning.

Sluggishly, Maka pulled herself into a sitting position. Just the thought of how much of a morning person she was during the previous three years was enough to make her cringe. Back when she actually had to work to stay at the top of her class, waking up earlier to study the next chapter's material was a task she actually looked forward to.

She and her few academic rivals, much to her partial disappointment, were under control of the often mentally and physically crippling disease commonly known as senioritis. It was a wonder she got any work done in the first place.

Bringing her hands to her face, Maka wiped at the wetness forming in the corner of her eyes. As much as she'd like to blame this on just waking, there were too many to pass it off. It happened frequently enough upon waking that it would be pointless to lie to herself. _Why _she was crying was lost to her along with the dreams they formed behind. If the hollow feeling in her stomach was anything to go by, it was nostalgia.

It was safe to assume her dreams revolved around her mother or some long forgotten childhood memory. Seventeen years old and more than half her life was filled with the screaming and fighting of her parents. It didn't bother her so much that her unconscious self was trying to have her remember her mother. They didn't talk much anymore but that was to be expected since the time difference was close to ten hours. After the divorce, Kami left to tour Europe and Maka stayed in Nevada to finish her schooling with Spirit.

On the lighter side, today was her last day with her father. She was moving in with a close friend over the weekend. A small giggle bubbled from her lips as Maka thought back to the multiple weeks she spent trying to convince Spirit to let her move out before she was a legal adult. It wasn't easy trying to talk to him for more than five minutes on the subject. It became a taboo subject when she let slip that her roommate was her best _guy_ friend instead of her girl friends like he originally assumed.

It took months of pleading starting back in January, begging, and minute and forty-seven second phone call from his ex-wife giving her consent in letting Maka move out. The downsides were that Maka was still a minor until June. Thus, she was subject to random check-ups from her father. Since it was only for the better part of the next two months, she didn't see a point in complaining.

With that in mind, Maka's cheerful smile brought a new light to her face. She was out of bed and working through her morning routine with a new bounce to her step. Dodging and dancing around the stacks of boxes cluttering her room, Maka made her was to the old wardrobe standing tall next to the door. She shuffled out of the t-shirt paired with shorts that made up her pajamas, then into the blue and white blouse and skirt of Death City Private Academy. As an afterthought, she snatched her phone from its charger and left for her bathroom.

With teeth brushed and hair pound into a low easy-to-manage ponytail, Maka went downstairs for her morning fuel. The kitchen was empty as per usual save for the half-drunken mug of coffee proudly proclaiming '#1 Dad' on the side serving as the only sign that her father had even woke up that morning. As one of the vice principals of her school, Spirit was out of the house with or before the sun most days. She was immensely grateful for this; mindless chatter with him was not something she could look forward to.

Grabbing a pack of strawberry Pop-Tarts from the pantry and a bottle of water from the fridge, Maka sat at the table to soak in the serenity of the morning. Her basking did not last long, moments after finishing the second tart and downing half the water, her phone started to buzz. Unlocking it, she read the message.

_**Hurry it up TT**_

Tiny tits, she thought bitterly. He knew calling her that would only bug her to no end. Which was exactly why he insisted on doing it. She frowned and shot back her reply.

_Still not a thing_

Maka rose from her chair and started for the door. She grabbed her keys and school ID from their place by the door then stuffed her water and cell phone into the front pocket of her backpack. Sliding into her combat boots that were technically against school dress code, she was out the house with the door locked all in good time.

Relaxing on the back of the black Yamaha motorcycle his brother bought him at the end of freshman year was her best friend, Soul. He shot her grin, proudly displaying his slightly sharper than usual teeth to her. The sleeves of his blazer were rolled up to his elbows and his stark white hair was wild from the wind. Against Maka's most insistent nagging, he still refused to wear a helmet. He did buy one for her after she started regularly mooching rides from him. She'd take it graciously in spite of his constant teasing of the stores not selling a size large enough for her 'fat brain'.

Maka shouldered her backpack and smiled at him. "Good morning!" She called out to him.

"G'morning," a long yawn cut him off. "You're taking your sweet time."

"And you're earlier than usual." Straddling the bike, Maka hid her smirk behind her hands as she strapped on the helmet.

"As if," he scoffed arrogantly, "be grateful I set my alarm clock early." The engine revved once as a warning.

"Meaning you actually woke to your alarm instead of the sun." She loosely wrapper her arms around his middle as he peered away from her house just barely remembering the speed limit.

Once they hit the main highway, Soul held no regards to the law. Weaving them expertly between the morning business rush, they continued on that way for fifteen minutes until they reached their familiar exit. Wisely, Soul slowed to the school zone limit. Past experiences, most of which Maka was present for, proved that the traffic police patrolling the school area did not play around.

Pulling into his reserved parking space, Soul extended a hand to assist Maka off his bike in one of his rare acts of politeness. The helmet went tucked under Maka's arm to be put away later.

They wandered up the many steps and through the hallways in a comfortable silence. Soon, they reached their friends sitting together at one of the round tables in the common area. Greetings were exchanged as cheerfully as possible considering it was only seven and some change AM.

Setting down her bag, Maka slid into the empty space next to Jackie. "Good morning, Jackie." Jackie blinked her eyes back in a lethargic representation of salutations before easing her head onto her arms.

In his especially crass way, all former civility completely forgotten, Soul shoved his way between Maka and Harvar. Both were knocked into the people on their sides, Harvar only offered a brief glare to Soul before mumbling something to Ox, who in turn snickered.

"_How_ are you so rude, Soul? Would it have killed you to _politely_ ask me to scoot over?"

"Would it kill you not to complain when I just gave you a ride to school?"

"No, no, no!" Looking up from her compact, Liz shot a harsh glare at the quarreling duo. "It is way too early for one of your lover's tiffs! We have a sub for Ms. Marie's first hour and if you haven't realized yet, the subs here, among other things, suck ass!"

"We're not lovers!" Maka looked at Liz as if challenging her to say something different.

Interrupted before she could voice her strong disbelief on the subject, the tall figure behind her demanded the attention of everyone at the small table. "Ms. Thompson, I would beg to differ. I don't believe _I_- as you so _kindly_ put it- 'suck ass'."

"Hell no! You're our sub today? Don't you have a biology class first hour to be scarring for life?" Black Star confronted Professor Stein in an act of false bravado. An incident over the summer of his sophomore year led to Black Star's change in attitude toward his former teacher. Though, he never spoke of what happened during that summer, it was obvious to see how it affected him in how he was always on edge when speaking to the teacher.

Idly, Professor Stein regarded his ex-student. "Watch your mouth, especially with a teacher present. Obviously my lessons have not yet sunk in. Do you want a repeat of _last time_?" Green eyes narrowed, Black Star closed his mouth allowing the teacher to continue. "Better. In regards to my first hour, as freshmen, they have their last state test today. Ms. Albarn, I have some business to discuss with you before first bell."

Maka stared at the Professor for a bit before nodding her head in agreement. Roughly pushing the helmet into Soul's hands and grabbing her stuff, she followed Stein away from the commons.

It became apparent after a bit of walking that they were headed for the science wing, more specifically, his bio-chemistry labs. "I understand this isn't your hour as my lab assistant, but I need these notebooks graded."

Bypassing the rows of desk and lab tables, they arrived at the messily organized corner posing as Stein's work space. He gave her half of the composition notebooks sitting on the corner of the desk and pulled a red notebook from a drawer. "There are about twenty. Two class hours at the most. Since Marie was planning on giving out an end-of-the-year packet, you can start them in her class and finish them in second with me."

Letting her gaze fall to the notebooks weighing down her arms, a small frown formed on her face. He could've given them to her in second and she would've had them back by lunch. They were all marked as his fifth hour academic, anyways. "There's something else…" She trailed off wanting him to continue on.

Gray head tilted back, Stein let out a dry laugh in false humor. "There's no beating around the bush with you."

"Professor," in spite of the frustration she felt, she prompted him forward.

He waved a hand in slight dismissal. "Yes, yes, I want you to keep an eye on Spirit. I understand that you don't necessarily enjoy his company, but he cares for you. It's devastating to him for his only daughter to be leaving the nest so soon. Check up on him every now and then; don't cut him out completely. I don't think either his or my wallet can handle going out drinking every weekend."

Frowning, Maka turned and muttered under her breath. "I don't care, it's not like it's coming out of my purse."

The sincerity on his face melted into a rare humored look. "I've said all I can on the matter. I genuinely hope you listen to me; the rest is up to you."

Maka sighed; she was getting lectured by a teacher for all the wrong reasons. "I'll have the notebooks in by the end of second." A quick nod of her head and she was on her way.

The bell had already rung and the hallways were swarming with students. At least she wouldn't be the only one late to class. With another sigh, she reflected on the obsessive and protective beast she'd have to watch and the dangerous journey it would take to tame it. It wasn't like she was actually planning on cutting him off. Dealing with him would be easier.

* * *

Stein showed up during the last ten minutes of class. He didn't elaborate where he spent the first forty and no one cared enough to ask. He handed out a few pieces of stapled paper, told them to look it over, and left again.

The packet he distributed turned out to be a mini end-of-the-year project instead of a few pages of work like Maka was expecting. It wasn't much work, just enough to shock the small class that normally spent their time doing vocabulary and watching _Dexter_. There was nothing complex about it, just looking over Jack the Ripper's suspect list. Plus, Ms. Marie gave them an absurd amount of time to complete it; being due on or before the last day of school gave them a month and some change to complete it.

While there were some complaints, the only argument being that most of them were seniors and shouldn't have to work when graduation was right around the corner, everyone else seemed to take it all in stride. Besides, the small amount of work they had to do could hardly be considered project worthy.

Currently, it was the upperclassmen's lunch hour and the cafeteria was buzzing with conversation. It was surprisingly crowded for a Friday. Many of the students stayed at school in favor of eating out at whatever fast food joint they could reach within their hour limit for break.

Frowning at her childhood friend from across the table, Maka used her most threatening voice with him. "Black Star, you better show up tomorrow."

"Of course! What kind of person would I be to bail out on you last minute?" Maka only quirked an eyebrow in response. "Last time I was young and ignorant."

"Black Star," looking mildly irritated, Maka continued to stare at the blue haired teen. "'Last time' was hardly two months ago; you're just as ignorant."

"Finally," Patty exclaimed. It was one of the few days she decided to sit at her older sister's table; normally she preferred to sit with her friends from the junior class. "Someone around here is using their brains! You never know when you might need to get rid of a body."

"The underclassman gets me! Patty, you always were my best follower." Fist bumping across the table, their identical grins grew wider in size.

Maka sipped at her drink for a moment before speaking again. "Anyways, be at my place by seven. I'd really like to be moved in by noon."

"What the hell, Maka! Have you ever heard of sleeping in? It's a glorious thing _normal_ people do during the weekend. Can't we do it in the afternoon instead?"

"Do you really want to be lifting boxes in this heat? It's a quarter to eleven and it's already close to hundred out there!"

Hands raised in a gesture of defeat, Black Star nodded her head. "I'll be there at seven."

"Don't be late, Star. You won't be the one listening to her bitching if you're not there on time." Smirking, Soul drawled out his insult with a nudge to Maka's side.

"Oh, you think you've seen me at my worst? Just wait until you forget to clean. I take my house work _very_ seriously." Soul didn't gratify her with a response, leaving a large smile on Maka's face. Looking down to the other half of the table who's conversation was starting to simmer down. "Anyone else want to help? All free hands are welcome!"

Jackie was first to respond with a bored look on her face. "I'm filling in for you at Olive Garden, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Looking up from his text book and adjusting the round glasses on his nose, Ox frowned at her. "I have a tutoring session with a few Saturday school students. For _extra_ credit."

Before she could so much as glance at Harvar, his voice deadpanned through with a firm 'no'.

She didn't bother casting her gaze to Liz, she was taking Patty out of town for the weekend. "Oh well, that doesn't bother me too much. Soul and Black Star will just have to work harder." She finished with a smile at her two friends and a heavy pat to Soul's back. "Good luck!"

* * *

**Special super amazing thanks to my two betas Blazingblondemannequin and Mikaera-chan for putting up with my shit (changing the plot line after having three chapters done) and whining and insecurities and being _honest _my pointless ramblings like this. Seriously, they are the best betas a girl could ask for and they don't mince words either (I've said it a million times but) Thank You oh so much!**

**This is a little (long) chapter fic idea I've been toying with for a while now so... I thought it'd be great to upload this now that the manga is over and everyone's character is set in stone (but we'll never know what Kami looks like). Updates will be here when they get here. Just know I have school and other projects, too.**

**Are you not entertained?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks again to Mikaera-chan and Blazingblondemannequin for being my betas and sticking with me even though school is up again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Cake Boss, or any books mentioned in this chapter.**

**Words: 3,197**

* * *

"Papa, be careful! If you break anything, I'll break you." Before Maka could finish her threat, there was a colorful string of curses followed by a heavy thud that seemed to shake the entire second floor. With a heavy sigh, Maka turned to see her father crouched over a box lying on its side. Books with thick and thicker spines were littered across the immediate area of Spirit. "The books are pretty heavy, too."

Spirit at least had the decency to look sheepish when he saw the frown on her face. "Papa's sorry, honey. I wasn't paying attention. I was distracted by how stunning you look!"

With crossed arms, she gave him a half-hearted glare. "I was standing in the closet; I wasn't even in your line of view!"

He continued to gush over her. "When you tie your hair up, you look just like your mother." The grin full of adoration dropped from Spirit's face and he made a hasty exit at the intensity of the glare Maka was sending him.

Ash blonde hair tied in a low messy bun swayed as she shook her head free of her father's lingering comment. Looking over her room for the hundredth time since they started moving boxes in, Maka had to resist the urge to fist pump in triumph. She had spent the night at Soul's before but they always stayed in the living area or his room. Trustingly, she allowed Soul to surprise her with any of the three bedrooms up for grabs. Always being one to practice self preservation, Soul knew that handing her the cupboard under the stairs would end with him without certain reproductive organs and down a best friend.

It was remarkably larger than her room at her father's house. The walk-in closet she was working in was second only to Liz's in size. There was no way she could even entertain the thought of filling the _entire_ thing. Not that she was complaining, nope, no way.

The full sized bed she had since early middle school was left with her father in his newly turned guest room. Soul already had a queen size occupying the room and no one was especially keen on the extra work of moving mattresses and bed frames. At midday, the room was illuminated by light streaming in from the window opposite of her bed. Her wardrobe was next to the closet, though she probably wouldn't have anything left to fill it with once she was done closet. The old wooden bookshelf from her childhood was already standing tall and occupying a good amount of wall space. It was something she couldn't bear to part with and the shelves in the study were occupied by most of Mr. Evan's collections.

A small frown formed from her lips as she thought of Soul's parents. They practically abandoned him as soon as he reached high school. Her father might've to Soul's tale about them being on an extended vacation and cruise through the Indian Ocean, but she wouldn't. Something about it didn't seem right to her. In spite of her skepticism, she jumped at the first opportunity to move out. When consulted, Mr. Evans agreed to allow Maka to room with Soul. He said that they weren't planning on returning until August but now that Soul had someone to look over him, they could stay away a while longer. The house was Soul's for the time being.

Maka surrendered her thoughts when she heard and felt another series of boxes crash to the floor. Looking from her place in the closet, she saw Black Star glaring at her as if she was the bane of his existence. "Why the _hell_ do you have so much stuff that doesn't stay stacked up?"

"Don't take your anger out on me because you refuse to listen! Larger boxes go on the floor, not on top a bunch of smaller boxes." Her chastising tone was something Black Star was more than used to. He didn't even flinch when her hands balled into fist ready to beat his face in.

"You had a hundred different sized boxes in my truck this morning. It seemed more like you were moving your entire house."

"Don't be so dramatic, there were less than thirty and most of those were books. Speaking of boxes, don't just sit her chatting, go grab the rest!"

"That was the last box, thankfully. It's over a hundred out there!"

Smirking, Maka started to shoo Black Star from her room. "Look at the time, it's only half past noon. Who was it that wanted to start later again?"

Making their way down the stairs, Black Star started to tug at the ends of his shirt before pulling it over his head. "Whatever, you knew you couldn't handle my glorious shirtless self."

Not even fazed, Maka laughed in his face. "Right, you keep thinking that. Where's Soul?"

"Last I checked, him and your old man were-" Black Star was cut off by the intense volume of voices coming from the living room. They hurried through the halls to see Spirit and Soul in the throes of their pissing match.

With a face closely matching his hair in shade, Spirit was shouting and spiting at Soul. He was absolutely furious and Soul seemed to be the cause of it all. "Listen here you little shithead, if my darling Maka is going to be staying here, then you'd better keep your-"

"I heard you loud and clear the first time. Maka's not mine to control. Do your own dirty work."

Noticing Maka in the doorway, Spirit's expression went from raging to loving all in the span of a few seconds. He shot across the room to Maka and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you, Maka. Please don't move in with Soul! He doesn't deserve your presence daily."

"What on earth are you two shouting about?" Maka stressed while she pried herself from Spirit's vice like embrace. Her gaze flickered from the rapid darkening of Spirit's face to Soul's that was pulled into an irritated scowl.

"Your _Papa_," Soul started all the while glaring at Spirit.

"I'm sorry, Maka dear." Spirit interrupted with no small amount of urgency in his voice. "I wish I could stay longer and protect you from that foolish boy, but I have a conference with Yumi and Mr. Buttataki. I'll see if I can stop by tomorrow."

"Really, don't I want to sleep in as much as I can. I can't do that with you knocking down doors and spouting nonsense about the values of staying away from guys until I'm thirty." Burning green eyes glared at him for a second before she turned her nose up at him. "Thank you for helping today," she muttered begrudgingly, "but you have work to do and you should get to it."

"Are you sure? I'm positive Mr. Buttataki will allow me to reschedule. There are tons of other things he'd rather be doing; principal things like talking with teachers and looking over school records and, and-"

"Good bye, Papa."

"Caffeine! He's addicted to coffee. If I get him something from Rumba Bubba's- whatever that coffee shop is called- I'm sure he'll gladly reschedule anything. That's what I'll do!"

"Papa, please!" Exasperated, she ran a hand down her face.

"Maka, you need me!"

"All that's left is to unpack! I don't need you going through the remainder of my clothes."

"I can't pass up the chance to go through my little Maka's bras and panties. I need to make sure you don't have any of that perverted lingerie. Soul might be one of those creepers that go through women's underwear drawer!"

With a face hot enough to set fire to the dry Nevada desert, Maka slapped her hands over her father's mouth. "That's enough from you. Good bye!" She pushed and shoved him through the hallways until they were struggling against each other in the front hall doorway.

"Don't you love me?" Desperately, he fought the internal battle between leaving and finding a way to get his daughter to see things his way.

"If I say yes, will you leave?" The look of hurt and disappointment wiped the glare from her eye. Sighing softly, she offered him a small smile. "Of course, okay? Now seriously, good bye." Small hands pushed him through the door and out onto the porch. The door closed softly behind him leaving a slightly dejected yet elated Spirit to walk to his car with a new-found bounce in his step.

* * *

During the hours after Maka successfully convinced her father to leave her be, she managed to empty all her boxes in an orderly fashion. Her room was organized, minus the few items in need of putting away, and free of all boxes and bubble wrap (courtesy of Black Star).

While she was upstairs, Black Star and Soul were in the living room playing through Soul's massive video game collection and joking around. After a few hours of beating and being beat by Soul in _Mortal Kombat_, Black Star left when he remembered he had a hot date he was almost late for. He didn't have much of a chance to offer many details with him running from the house and everything, but apparently he met her a few days ago at a restaurant he frequented.

This left Soul with nothing more to do except help Maka. With only the books left to be put away, it only took them half an hour to put all the books on her shelf. Soon after, they took their separate showers and went to relax in the living room.

They sat on the largest of the three tan couches enjoying each other's company. Maka was reading her recently purchased book while leaning against Soul with a comfort only acquired after their years of friendship. Surfing idly through the channels, Soul held the remote in one hand and had his other arm wrapped around Maka's shoulder.

Crimson eyes glazed over as he settled thoughtlessly on a channel. He didn't register, or maybe he didn't care, that it was a rerun of _Cake Boss_ airing, further bringing down his cool level (that may or may not be suffering from consenting to cuddle with Maka). Blocking everything out, Soul allowed himself to become enveloped in Maka's warmth. A few minutes of silence later and he was already on the brink of sleep.

The turning of her pages were quiet enough to rival that of a mouse. It was hardly the second chapter when a previously nagging thought occurred to her. Closing her book with a snap, she wriggled out of Soul's grasp to properly face him. Studying him for a bit, she decided it would be worth it to wake him. "Soul," she called out to him none too gently. With only a small amount of delay, his eyes opened as if he hadn't been a few minutes from snoring like bulldog. Hiding her smirk, Maka continued on with her question. "What were you and my Papa shouting about earlier?"

The broad hand that moved to her back pressed in minutely before relaxing again. "He was just going off about you moving in with me."

Frowning, she continued to study his face. He wasn't telling her the whole truth; he probably had his reasons. She wouldn't stress it… yet. "He already made us swear that we were only friends. Besides, you're still dating that junior girl."

He watched her watch him with a minute amount of interest before processing who she was referring to. "Sophie broke up with me a few days ago. Something about her being in love with that transfer student from Wales. Plus, I think she was cheating on me for a while."

Maka ruffled his bangs and offered him a small reassuring smile. "She hardly deserved you if she thought she could throw you away like that. At least you didn't date that long."

Snorting, he pushed her hand away. "Isn't this where you tell me there are plenty other fish in the sea of something equally as cliché and overused?" A playful grin lit up his face as he pulled her a little closer.

"As much as it would please me to get to use that phrase, you're name is dirt to the better half of the female population at the Academy."

Letting out a short chuckle, he pretended to be deep in thought. "That's completely unfair. It's not like I've been with all of them. There's still you, Liz and Patty, and Jackie."

"Would you _really_ be willing to destroy our group of oddballs over a girl?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Exactly, besides, I think Liz and Jackie have boyfriends or something." She shrugged and settled back into Soul's side. Right as she was beginning to relax and get into her story again, another pressing matter made itself known. "I still have to go to work tomorrow, remember? You'll take me, right?"

Groaning, Soul ran a hand over his face. "Why do you still have a job, it's not like you need to save up for an apartment anymore."

"I don't want to quit, unlike you, I enjoy associating myself with different people every day."

Tossing the remote onto the coffee table, Soul groaned in mock resignation. "Fine, I guess. I expect breakfast in bed in return."

"You can have breakfast at the table."

"Deal."

Glancing up at the clock over the TV, she frowned when she saw it was almost midnight. "It's getting late; I'm going to bed."

"Fine, leave me to the monsters creeping around at night."

She laughed as she pulled away from his grip on her shoulder. "You're too funny, Soul. Good night." Patting his head twice, Maka exited the room leaving a sulking Soul on the couch.

* * *

While Maka balanced a tray full of calzones, ravioli, and lasagna, she found herself thinking back to what she could recall of her dream from the night before. There really wasn't much that stuck out to her, she remembered being pissed off about someone calling her a 'young child' multiple times and the little stings of fear and pain she felt, but that was about it. Under any other circumstance, the fear would easily have it classified as a nightmare, but it was also familiar, almost as if she's been afraid for the same reason before.

Lying the plates on the table, Maka offered her usual pleasantries to the customers. Today had her too distracted to engage in anything more than light conversation with the restaurant patrons. Even after the extra two hours of sleep she received, she still woke more tired than she was accustomed to.

In addition to her exhaustion, she woke on the floor. It wasn't like she had just fallen out of bed either. She had _fallen_, just not on her own. She was kicked from the bed.

After her initial connection with the floor, Maka was pulled from her dazed confusion by the sound of a chainsaw and lawnmower going at each other's throats. Maka looked back at the bed only to see Soul spread out over the entire mattress. Instinctively, she moved to put a pillow over his face to make him shut up but as her sleep ridden mind recalled that she might end up down a best friend, she opted instead to smacking him awake.

It didn't take long, a couple of hits here and there and some small amounts of yelling thrown into the mix before he was equally coherent as she. Soul woke her sometime during the night because of her kind-of-but-not-really nightmare and Maka just followed him to his room, but she didn't remember any of that. Maka had no choice but to believe him after recalling all the odd things Liz claimed she did during many of their sleepovers.

Not being one to break promises, and in need of a way to distract Soul from bringing up her weird sleeping habits, Maka hastily made them a breakfast of eggs and bacon in record time. After a couple hours of relaxing, Soul got her to work where she's been for the past five or so hours.

"Maka, you're zoning out." Green eyes snapped out of their haze to look at her co-worker standing in front of her. "Are you okay? Normally you're on top of everything."

Smiling, Maka tried to reassure the girl. "I'm fine, Amy. I just missed out on some sleep last night. Have you taken table twelve their bill yet?"

"Yeah, just go back from it."

"Good! Let's keep working then." Maka rushed from the kitchen and to the floor where her focus would be of the utmost importance. A quick peek at her watch told her that she'd be free in just over half an hour. Her thoughts could wait until then.

* * *

With a sigh of relief, Maka clocked out a quarter after eight. It had been a long day and she could only be put at ease through some quality book time. Stepping through the employee's exit, she scanned the lot for the familiar black motorcycle. Soul's hair was a beacon in the dim lot. She was headed in his direction with thoughts of graces and assassination burdening her mind.

Hastily crossing the lot, Maka soon found herself on the receiving end of blinding headlights, and shouting voices.

Her hands were on the hood of a white car paused less than a yard away from her. Shock was evident on her face as she tried to make sense of everything that didn't happen in the past two seconds. Maka looked over to her shoulder to see Soul running to her. Clearing her head, she tuned into what he was shouting.

"-idiot girl! This is literally the first thing your parents taught you; 'look both ways'. For the love of Christ Maka, are you okay?"

"Shut up, do I look dead to you?" She bit out angrily at his insults. Just as she finished her sentence, the car shook and a panicked voice started questioning her. "I'm fine." She repeated to them. Maka looked up to offer a reassuring smile only to realize she couldn't see them.

"She's just a little shaken up." Maka glared as Soul dismissed her well beings. His face was visibly paler than usual and his hand was gripped tightly around her wrist. He started to pull her away from the car leaving the driver to stand shocked in the middle of the lot. Maka nodded her head slightly to the driver conveying her apologies before trailing after Soul.

Soul managed to fit in more questions than necessary in the time it took them to walk the twenty steps to his bike. Any concern he held was masked in poorly phrased insults and anger. Only once Maka smacked him over the head for something he mumbled that didn't make the slightest amount of sense sis he allow them to go home. A hot shower and warm bed (_her _bed) was looking really good right then.


End file.
